


Kinktober 2020: Roleplay, Lapdance

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Lapdance, Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Liv gets Rafael a lap dance. It's...pretty great.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Roleplay, Lapdance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LEArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEArtemis/gifts).



Rafael steps into the room and hovers by the door, not exactly sure where he should go. There's a pole in front of the far wall, and in front of that, a loveseat, with a chair next to it. The chair is positioned at a 90 degree angle to the couch, making either spot a good option to watch a dancer. 

"Oh, hi!" 

Rafael turns and looks at the pretty blonde who's just walked in the room. She's wearing thigh high slouch boots. They're black with blue sequins and a six-inch heel. Her shorts match her boots, and she's wearing a sheer black, long-sleeved shirt. Under her shirt, she's wearing sequined unicorn pasties, and Rafael grins at the sight of them. "I like those," he says, nodding to the pasties. 

The dancer grins at him. "Thanks. I like having fun ones for lap dances." She glances at the iPad she's carrying, then turns and sets it on a low table next to the door. "If I'm not mistaken, you're Rafael, and this is your very first lap dance."

Rafael nods, watching her watch him. "It is. My..um, well, my girlfriend thought I should have one."

The dancer tosses her head so her hair falls behind her shoulder. "Oh, you're Olivia's boyfriend? We love her here. She's just the sweetest."

"She is, yeah," Rafael agrees. 

The dancer touches Rafael's tie and drags her fingers down to the bottom edge, just above his belt. "Well, I'm Peach, and if Olivia says you deserve a lap dance, you're gonna get the best one I can give."

Rafael nods again, completely without words as Peach tugs lightly on his tie, then gestures to the loveseat and chair by the pole. "Have whichever seat you want. You're allowed to touch, but nothing below the waist on the front, and on the back, don't get too close to the middle of things, got it?"

"Got it," Rafael says, clearing his throat. He watches her walk away, biting his lip when he realizes her shorts are actually a thong. Her ass is perfectly framed, and Rafael shifts where he stands before walking over to the seating area. He sits in the chair because he can lay his hands on the arms. 

Peach bends proactively, causing the thong to tighten across her ass as she pushes play on the sound system. When she straightens up, she looks over her shoulder and slides both hands over her ass before turning around. She struts to the pole, grabbing it in one hand and using her momentum to swing around it at an angle. She stops in front of Rafael, lifting both hands to wrap around the pole as far as she can reach, and then she slides down as she opens her legs wide. 

Rafael hears himself make a sound, and he sees from Peach's smirk that she hears it, too.

She straightens up, then repeats the move, this time dropping a hand down to splay high on her inner thigh, her thumb almost brushing her crotch. "I can't believe you've never had a lap dance, Rafael. You seem like a guy who could buy them every night." 

Rafael watches her rock her hips back and forth. "I...I've just never thought to do it, I guess. My work…" He swallows hard when Peach stands and turns, pushing her ass towards him. She hooks a knee around the pole and swings around it, then easily climbs it, hand-over-hand. "Wow."

Peach clenches her thighs around the pole and slowly stretches downward until she's fully upside down and staring at Rafael. Her hair is pooled on the floor, and she licks her lips before sliding both hands over her crotch, then fans her fingers and splays her hands over her thighs. 

"Jesus Christ," Rafael whispers. 

Peach drops her arms so her hands are flat on the floor, then unclenches her thighs and drops her legs so all Rafael can see is her ass and her cunt outlined in her shorts. "You like that?"

"That's…" Rafael groans when Peach straightens up and grabs her own ass, then spanks herself on both cheeks. "Fuck."

Peach turns and stalks over to him. She leans over the chair, her hands on either side of Rafael's head as she brings her face in close to his. "Do you want to hear a secret, Rafael?"

Rafael nods, too enamored by the look in her eyes to say anything.

Peach slides one leg into the chair, easily wedging it against the outside of Rafael's thighs. "I'm not much for the lap dance part of my job. I like being on the main stage more. You get more attention." She pushes her other leg in between Rafael's leg and the arm of the chair. "But Olivia's very, _very_ pretty, and you are very, _very_ handsome, and I'm kind of easy."

Rafael flexes his hands on the armrests as Peach starts undulating in his lap, dropping her ass down every few beats to press hard against his rapidly hardening cock. "You are--" He cuts off when she lifts his hand from the armrest and slides it under her shirt. 

"Don't forget, you can touch me," she says, all smirk and bright eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck and grinds in hard circles over his dick. Rafael groans, and Peach laughs lightly and grabs his other hand, slipping it under her shirt as well. "Feel free to get me out of it," she says. "Your hands aren't gonna touch anything that's off limits."

Rafael splays his hands across her skin, feeling the heat of it as she continues to grind on him. He pushes his hands up, the sheer shirt gathering on his wrists as he moves. She shivers when his thumbs brush her breasts. Before he can apologize, she flingers herself backwards, legs pressed tight against his own, and pulls off her shirt while hanging upside down. 

"Wow," Rafael says because it's all he has. He breathes out hard when she pulls herself upright without any help and then presses her chest against him. Due to being on his lap, her breasts press against his face. 

"You can grab my ass if you want," Peach says, arching her back so her breasts press even more against Rafael's face. "No spanking or anything. But feel free to get a handful."

Rafael does as suggested, gripping Peach's ass in both hands and simply holding on as she continues to work his lap.

"So handsome," Peach murmurs, sliding her breasts back and forth against his face. 

Rafael feels the scratch of the sequins from the pasties and fights the urge to trace the shape of the unicorns with his tongue. 

Peach slides both hands into Rafael's hair and tips his head back. "Squeeze my ass."

Rafael does as ordered, adding a slow, kneading massage when he's done. Peach shivers and presses hard against him again, then pulls his head back even farther and leans down, stopping just before their lips brush. 

"Are you having fun, Rafael?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Olivia would have fun if she joined us?"

"I--"

"Yes, I would," Liv says from the doorway. When Rafael manages to turn his head, he sees Liv is wearing only her silk robe and nothing else. 

"Hi," Rafael says. 

"Hi," Liv replies. She steps into the room and stands by the edge of the bed. She meets Rafael's eyes and slowly undoes her robe. "Is your lapdance everything you hoped for?"

"Yeah," Rafael says, and Amanda finally breaks character and giggles into his ear. He drags his fingers up her ass and tucks them under the top of her thong, pulling hard to make her squeak and buck in his lap. "You found a stunning dancer."

Liv grins and lets her robe drop. She's naked. She sits on the bed and spreads her legs wide, slipping a hand over her cunt to press her lips apart. "Come here, pretty girl," she says to Amanda. 

Amanda makes a quiet, strained noise and scrambles out of the chair. She stops short once she's on her feet and leans down, giving Rafael a messy kiss before dragging her mouth away and stumbling over to Liv, dropping hard to her knees as she shoves her face into Liv's cunt. 

Rafael grabs his dick through his slacks and humps his hand as he watches Liv throw back her head and get her hands in Amanda's hair. 

"Rafael," Liv says as Amanda pushes her left leg wider and drapes Liv's right over her shoulder, "Get over here. Fuck her."

Rafael huffs and doesn't bother trying to stand. He simply pushes himself out of the chair and onto the floor, making his way to Amanda on his hands and knees. He flattens himself to the floor, then pushes his face up into her covered cunt. The heat between her legs is sweltering, and Rafael chases the feeling of it, pressing his whole body upward as he licks hard on the crotch of her shorts and manages to suck her clit through the fabric. 

Amanda shoves her hips backwards, forcing Rafael to take more of her cunt as she buries herself farther into Liv's. She gets both hands on Liv's breasts, squeezing and lifting them as she eats her out wet and loud. 

"Oh, oh, oh," Liv says, hips pushing forward so hard that Amanda's whole body is shoved back into Rafael's face. 

Rafael flips onto his back and hooks two fingers into the crotch of Amanda's shorts, yanking them to one side so he can tongue fuck her properly and add two fingers when he realizes exactly how wet she is. 

"SHIT." Amanda yells, muffled by Liv's cunt.

Rafael's hand slips on his belt buckle three times before he manages to open his belt one-handed and pop the button on his slacks. His zipper undoes itself as he cants his hips upwards, so it's easy to pull his dick from his shorts and jerk himself off as he continues to finger and lick Amanda's cunt. 

Liv makes a series of quiet, hard sounds, and Rafael knows she's coming. He can picture it even if he can't see it. Liv gripping one hand tight in Amanda's hair, making Amanda hold still while she rides her face. Forcing Amanda to take the shuddering, wet pulse of her orgasm in full force. 

Amanda moans into Liv's cunt, and Rafael shoves two more fingers into her. Amanda fucks down hard on his face and fingers, and Rafael jerks himself off without any finesse, needing more than anything to come so he can get his other hand on the waistband of Amanda's shorts and yank her down hard on his face. 

He comes hard, shivering from head to toe but never stopping in fucking Amanda. He lifts his sticky hand and grabs Amanda's waistband as Liv slips off the bed and takes his dick in hand, licking his jizz clean as he pulls Amanda against his face and makes her come so hard she screams and grinds and pants his name as she quivers against him and makes an absolute mess of his face. 

Rafael licks softer and softer as Amanda rides through the aftershocks, taking his fingers out one at a time as she gives those just-beyond-comfortable gasps. He sucks the taste of her off his fingers and lies still on the floor. Liv nuzzles his soft dick and runs her hand up and down his clothed flank. Amanda leans heavily on the bed, her cunt just barely above Rafael's face. 

"Fuck me," Amanda groans after a few minutes. 

"Just did," Rafael replies. He moans and licks messy and soft into her cunt when Amanda drops back onto his face in response. 

Rafael feels Liv slides up his body, and he's half-shocked to find himself getting hard again as she situates herself so his dick is nestled between her cunt lips. "You can't--"

"Hush," Liv says, kissing his neck. She lifts her head and pushes Amanda's shorts to one side, licking her asshole and laughing when Amanda shouts and swears. She rims Amanda and rubs her cunt on Rafael's dick. 

Rafael simply lies back and enjoys it, feeling his dick harden again as Liv works. Each time Amanda drops her hips low to encourage Liv to keep eating her ass, Rafael steals a taste of her cunt. It's still wet and hot, and each time he licks into her, she grinds momentarily against her face. 

Liv gets him hard again and sits up, slipping Rafael's dick inside herself, then setting a hard, fast rhythm that makes Rafael see stars. He grabs Amanda's hips and shifts them so he can eat her ass as he pushes his fingers back into her. Amanda responds by groaning and adding two of her own fingers. 

It's a slow, heady race to the finish. Rafael doesn't realize he's about to come until Liv clenches tight around his dick and makes him spill inside her. He moans his release into Amanda's ass, and she grinds hard on his face as she doubles the effort of her fingers. 

Rafael is only vaguely aware of Liv and Amanda both coming again. He feels Amanda lift off his face and hears the sounds of her climbing onto the bed. A moment later, he hears Liv do the same. He stays on the floor until his breathing steadies and then desperately pulls himself to a sitting position. Liv and Amanda are stretched on the bed, enjoying a third round in 69. Rafael simply enjoys the view, so fucked out he feels like he'd forget his own name if asked. When Liv and Amanda make each other come, he manages to get to his knees, and then to his feet, stripping out of his clothes as Amanda yanks off her shorts and Liv helps her off with her boots. 

"What about the pasties?" Rafael asks as he climbs onto the bed, nuzzling Amanda's stomach, then turning and kissing Liv as she leans down to join him. 

"They're reusable," Amanda says, slipping a hand between her legs and jerking hard as she teases her clit. "Don't worry."

Rafael and Liv both add their hands to Amanda's on her cunt, and their fingers tangle as they help Amanda get off one last time. 

"This was a really good gift," Rafael murmurs, his face buried against Amanda's breast as she comes down from her orgasm and Liv nuzzles her from the other side. 

"Happy birthday," Liv says, one hand skimming down Rafael's back, and he thinks he thanks them again before he falls asleep, but he can't swear by it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Kinktober fic #50! And M has kept up with me this whole time! What a boss!


End file.
